Love at first bite
by belkisaris
Summary: A girl who finds her self having this powers is force to go to this school were she were she isn't so popular all of the sudden. (From the darkest powers book. Is one of my favorite story, so i made my own point of view of the story, i don't own any copy right of the story, just having fun with one of my favorite stories.)
1. Chapter 1

Special.

I bolted up in bed after having a nightmare… One hand was clutching my pendant, the other wrapped in my sheets. I tried to recapture the wisps of the dream already fluttering away. Something about my powers… powers… I laughed. I don't have any powers. But before I could keep thinking about the nightmare a bang at my bedroom door made me jump

"Julie!" Ann shrieked. "Why hasn't your alarm gone off? I'm the housekeeper, not your nanny. If your late again, I'm calling your father."

I wasn't faced by her threat, my dad, never paid much attention to me, he was right now in a business trip in Europe. I crawled out of bed and started getting ready for school… I put my hair into a pony tail today and looked at the mirror with a grin. I was one of the most popular girl in school and beauty was part of it. I was sixteen years old. I was five foot one, and even though I was sixteen I had a nice body with curves and boobs.

"Julie!" The door shuddered under Ann's fist.

"I'm almost done. Jeez would you calm down?" And I put on some final makeup.

"I'm picking up the phone, Julie," Ann Yelled. I grabbed my backpack and threw open the door to glare at her. And walked down the stares out the house and got on my sport car towards school… Yes we had money my dad bought luxury apartments, in the final stages of construction, then sold them when the work was complete. Since he was away on business most of the time, putting down roots wasn't important. Not for him anyways. I arrived at school and my parking spot was free. People at the school knew better than to take that spot. Ask the last girl who did. I grin evilly remembering how her car got smashed into pieces. The school personnel didn't do anything about it, because no one knew anything…. I lock my car and walked inside the school. My first class was Spanish I hated it, but it was mandatory two years of a different language. I always had good grades, because I could always get people helping me. After Spanish I was in my locker getting my next class book out. Then went to my next class, school was fun to me as always but finally lunch came by and I put my books in my locker and went to my table to. My friends would already have a tray with food for me…

They were all over me as bees over honey I smile liking the spot light and spend lunch eating and entertaining them… Lunch was finally over and of course someone offered to dump my tray for me. I let them and walked back to my locker. I was grabbing my book when Nate one of the school jogs turned me abruptly grinning at me like an idiot.

"What do you want Nate?" He lean close to me his face inches away from mine.

"You know what I want baby." He said in an attempt to sound sexy.

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't have time for a boyfriend?"

"But you like me." One of his fingers went up my arm making a trail, making me throw up a little bit in my mouth.

"I said no." I pushed him off me mad, but he recover trapping me again between his muscled body and the locker.

"Playing hard to get only works until you get the guy. And you got me baby." I glared at him. He was so full of himself. I know I was too, but people came to me. Not the other way around.

"I said NO!" I pushed him back and he hit the other side of the wall, some imaginary power emanated from me and made him collide on the wall hard as he pass out. "Nat?" My voice broke as I got close to him. He was out cold… I got scared, really really scared. How the hell did I did that?

"Julie!" It was the vice principal voice, Mr. John. He must have been in the halls and…I closed my eyes.

"I don't know what happened…"

"Honey you need to come with me… Well check on Nate…" He sounded scare. I walk towards him looking down. We arrived at the principals office and they made me sit down in a chair while they made some calls. After a couple of hours two guys dress in white came in sticking me with a kneedle making me fall asleep….


	2. Chapter 2

The truth

I sat on the edge of my hospital bed and tried to persuade myself I was still asleep. That was the best explanation for what happened yesterday… I could also chalk it up to delusional, But I preferred dreaming. Aunt Emily sat besides me, holding my hand. My eyes went to the nurses gliding past in the corridor. She followed my faze, rose and shut the door. Through a glaze of tears, I watched her and pictured mom instead. Something inside me crumpled, and I was six year old, huddle on the bed crying for my mother. I rubbed my hands over the covers, stiff and scratchy, catching at my dry skin. The room was so hot every breath made my parched throat tighten. Aunt Emily handed me my water, and I wrapped my hands around the cool glass. The water had a metallic taste, but I gulped it down.

"Where am I?" she looked at the door for a second and sigh then at me.

"Your in a group home…" I frown.

"You hurt one of your classmate…And they had a zero-tolerance thing…" I nodded. I was in a home for crazy kids…

I woke several times that night. The second time, my father was in the doorway, watching me. The third, he was sitting beside my bed. Seeing my eyes open, he reached over and awkwardly patted my hand.

"It's going to be all right." He murmured. "Everything will be alright." I felt back asleep.

My father was still there next morning. He been up all night flying back from Europe.

"A guy over step his limits and you send him to the hospital." He said in a joking way, but there was worried in his voice. "You'll be here only for a couple of weeks…I tried to get you out.. But your aunt and teachers."

"I understand dad." I told him quickly. My dad left me there reluctantly, and I talked to a couple of doctors and adults, but they wouldn't answer MY questions…It would have to wait…

My father and aunt Emily drove me to Lyle House on Sunday afternoon. They also gave me some medicine before I left the hospital and it made me sleepy. A huge white Victorian house perched on an oversized lot. Yellow trim. A swing on the wraparound porch. Two men came in to greet me. One was a doctor, the other one was a sort of guard. They took me to my new room, and gave me five minutes to say goodbye to my dad, and Aunt. After a set of awkward and sad goodbye I was alone, in my horrible room as I threw my self in bed and cried my self to sleep. An alarm clock woke me up and I went to breakfast in my pajamas, one of the things they explain to me was that breakfast would be girls only, that I would have lunch and dinner with the guys, there were only six kid seven with me at this house. I stopped at the kitchen and looked at the tables three girls were sitting in them already one of the nurse saw me.

"Come on Julie, lets introduce you." I met the girls they seem nice except for this one. But I shrug her off. School here was a drag, we woke up at 7:30. Ate, showered, dressed and were in class by 9:00, by in each class we did independent work… Lunch was at noon. Then class would finally end at 4:30. But for 4:30 to 6:00 we had free time… Lights out were at 9:00 I was starting to really miss home… Before lunch I was told by one of the teachers to peel carrots.

"Peeling duty already?" A voice whispered. I wheeled around. A guy, maybe a year older than me, a half foot taller and slender, with high cheekbones and dark blond hair worn in short, messy spikes. His almond-shaped brown eyes danced with amusement. "You must be Julie. I'm Simon by the way." He was cute, but he must be in this house for a reason… I stayed quiet looking at him like an idiot. I notice a dark shadow behind Simon and yelp, he came more to the light and he was six feet tall, with shoulders as wide as the door. I could see his muscles thru the shirt and he had dark hair with green eyes, if Simon was cute, he was HOT. I looked at the carrot I was working at. "That's my brother Derek." Simon explain.

"Brother?" I turned despite my self. Derek ignored me and kept walking towards the dining room, and Simon followed him with a sigh.

"Anyways welcome." He said when he passed me. After I finished the carrot I had free time, so I went to the living room, grabbed a book and started reading. I read until lunch time arrived…

There was a girl that had a crush on Simon and when he paid too much attention to me than her asking question about me…

"Oh you didn't hear. Julie, electrocutes people…" I looked up, about to tell her off, when Derek's fork was stopped halfway to his mouth, green eyes piercing the curtain of hair as he stared at me, his lips curled, as if to say. What kind of freak electrocutes people…

"Is not of your business." I snap at Victoria. Embarrassed by Derek's reaction. She smirk at me.

"Well it's the truth."

"No one was suppose to know that."

"I got my ways…" I stood up about to tell her off.

"Stop being such a bitch Victoria." Simon snap at her. She froze, mouth open, a still shot of humiliated horror, Derek returned to his lunch. She stood up and walked away… I sat back down, but couldn't finish eating. Victoria friend followed her.

"Here we go," Derek grumbled. After a while I disappeared to my room. Thanks to that… everyone now knew why I was here… But I wasn't aloud in my room. I was stuck doing laundry. I started sorting the clothes of the kids into color, whites etc. I walked up the stairs to get some detergent I smacked into a wall of solid flesh and for the second time that day gave a girlie yelp. I looked up to see the same face that made me stare the last time. I stumbled back and would have fallen if the door wasn't right behind me. Derek made no movement to catch me, just stood there, hands in his pockets as I recovered.

"What are you doing here alone?" I shrug.

"The other girl had class."

"Now, if you'll excuse me…" When he didn't budge, I sidestepped to get around him. He moved into my path.

"Can you show me your power?" I laughed.

"I don't know what your talking about." He watched me, curiosity all over his face. "You really want to see?"

"Yeah." I chewed my lip, then lifted onto my tiptoes, he bent to listen.

I just touched his big shoulders as if I was going to use my power. But pushed him back to get him out of my way. He didn't bulged.

"Now get out of my way." I expected him to sneer. Cross his arms and say, Make me, little girl. His lips twitched and I steeled myself, then I realized he was smiling. Laughing at me. He stepped aside. I swept past him to the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

I had an hour section with the psychologist. She wasn't nice, but she wasn't horrible either, she ask me how I was acclimating at the school, what I though about the other kids ya da ya da ya da. I acted as I understood why I was here, that I hut a kid by punching him constantly although I only touched him once…and I didn't even punch him. She told me what she though I had, but I soon forgot it… ignoring her and just nodding like a good girl…

"I just want to get better." I finally told her.

"Good. Then we'll begin." The psychologist explain about why I needed to take medication every day. By the time you get out the home, you wont be so violent… I sigh. I was never violent. I wanted to tell her, but I just nodded again. I wasn't suppose to talk about my "condition" with anyone, that mean I wasn't aloud to know why the others were here… Violent I wasn't a violent person…I shook my head. After my section I went to the living room to think. I was in the love sit when Simon walked in. When he noticed me he gave me a broad grin.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"You ok?" He got closer to me.

"I'm fine…" He gave me a doubtful look. Yeah… I didn't believe it myself…

"Why don't you hang out with us?" Us? Before I could ask, Simon looked to the door. "Hey bro." Oh… "Just talking to Julie." Derek looked in, so expressionless you think Simon was gesturing at the furniture. "Were going outside. Your welcome to join us if you want." Simon turned back to me. Then head out to get one of the security people to let him out. Derek stayed were he was. Still watching me.

Staring at me.

Like I was a freak.

"Take a picture." I snapped. "It'll last longer." He didn't so much as blink. Didn't leave either. Just kept studying me, as if I hadn't said a word. He'd leave when he was ready. And he did, walking out without a word. I stared stupidly after him. I was send back to the kitchen to peel potato this time after the break. Suddenly a scream echoed through the house. I jumped, the peeler clattering into the sink. As my heart thumped, I listened for a reaction.

"Elizabeth Delaney! Get back here!" A door slammed. Footsteps raced down the hall, punctuated by sobs. I open the kitchen door just in time to see Liz lurch up the stairs.

"Enjoying the show?" I jumped and caught Victoria glower before she hurried after her friend…

"I have had it!" A voice said from the hall. "That girl need professional help."

"Miss Clarisse. Please not in front of the students." Another voice said. A shadow glided past me and I turned to see Derek at my shoulder. He must have been in the same classroom as Liz, doing math work. As he looked down at me, I expected some sarcastic comment about eavesdropping, but he only muttered,

"Welcome to the madhouse," Then brushed past me into the kitchen to swipe an extra snack. When lunch came Liz was with us, everyone tried to make her feel better, but me and Derek. After that they took Liz away, and I had a bad feeling about it… I was walking to the dining room when a dark shadow was behind me, but I knew it was Derek. I just said good morning to him. He didn't answer. I could feel his gaze on my back as we walked to the kitchen.

"What?" I stopped turning to confront him. Derek reached for me and I stumbled back…I realize he was going for the door which I was blocking. I moved out of the way a little embarrassed…I went to the library to read before lunch and got…I don't know I just took my wallet out and a picture Nat gave me years ago.

"Is that who you send to the hospital?" I turned around, and Derek was really close to my face. Too close…

"Why wont you leave me alone?" He seem to think about that, as he shrugged. I glared and tried to moved away from him but he caught my wrist pulling me to him.

"I could help you. You know?" I lost my thoughts for a second, He was hot.

"Help me?"

"Control your power."

"I don't have any." He put a finger on my mouth shutting me up.

"Defend your self."

"Your not." He pushed me back softly. I laughed at him. That got him mad, I walked around him towards the door. Derek's eyes hardened into shards of green glass and his face twisted into something not quite human, filling wit a rage that made me stumble back out of his path and bolt for the door. He grabbed for me, fingers clamping around my forearm. He yanked so hard I yelp, shoulder wrenching as I sailed off my feet. He let go and I crashed to the wall. He reached for me.

"Julie, I-" I elevated my hands to defend my self and he staggered backwards as if he was electrocuted. I took the opportunity and ran to my room sitting on my bed. The next day I decided to check what was up with Derek. What I found out wasn't pretty. Derek was a werewolf…


	4. Chapter 4

The next day I went to breakfast in my pjs and my shirt was short sleeves, I forgot about my encounter with Derek… One of the teacher notice my marks on my arm, and without me telling them, the teacher figured out who did it and stormed out…Hour later I had trash duty. I threw the trash bag on the bin when Simon stormed towards me, his face dark with anger. I stiffened, but stood my grounds.

"What did you say?" His words came slow, deliberate, as if struggling to keep is voice steady.

"Say?"

"To the teachers. About my brother. You accused him of something."

"I didn't tell the teachers any-"

"Your aunt did, then." His finger drummed against the shed. "You know what I'm talking about. You told her, she told the teachers, then the psychologist took Derek into a special conference before lunch and warned him not to bother you. If he does, they're sending him away." I started to get irritated at him. It wasn't my fault! He deserve it anyways… "A word from you, and he's gone. Transferred." A vein in is neck throbbed. "He's been perfect since he got here. Now, all of a sudden, after one problem with you, he's put on a notice. If he so much as looks at you funny, he's gone." That is it!

"Well Maybe He should LEAVE Me alone…Maybe he should think before throwing me against the room." I glared at him. "I didn't tell them anything…They figure it out! Leave me the fuck alone." I started to walk but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back hard. But he looked pale.

"He was freak out after it." He whispered letting me go. I glared. So what happened to your anger huh? He didn't say anything I walked by him back to the house when my face hit Derek's chest. I looked up to him.

"She's right to be mad…" I step back a little bit.

"Jeez thanks for letting me be mad." I said sarcastically.

"I tried to help you control you power… But I lost control of mine…" He trailed off.

"You Threw me across the room."

"I didn't- Yeah, your right. There's no excuse for what I did. Simon? Let's go."

"No, she has to understand…" Derek shook his head.

"I know already. He's a werewolf." They head snapped my way shocked.

"Yeah. I needed to know what the hell." Simon was shocked, but Derek grin and they walked off.

The next day I had kitchen duty when a voice spoke.

"I'm behind you." I spun around to see Derek on my personal space. He got closer to me even more. I tried to back away but the counter stop me he put a hand besides me and grabbed a rolls his cheek touching mine. I glared at him, but he didn't saw it, pulling back as he bit the roll.

"I can help you understand everything that's going on this house." He smirk at me finishing the roll I nodded only. "Tonight in my room."


	5. Chapter 5

When night came I grabbed my math text book as if the guys and me where going to study… Right. The door was open. Simon sprawled on the bed, reading a comic. Derek was hunched over the too-small desk, doing homework. I rapped on the doorframe.

"Hey." Simon slapped down the comic as he sat up. "I was just going to tell Derek we should go downstairs, make sure the teachers weren't giving you a hassle. They didn't did they?" I shook my head. Derek set his math text on the bedside table, as a prop, then put his binder over it.

"I'll be in the shower. Start without me." When he stood up to go to the bathroom, I notice he only had his joggers Only. I couldn't stop looking at his well muscle chest until he was in the bathroom.

"Wont the teachers hear the water running?" I asked stupidity. He shrugged, and shoved back his hair. Making me notice what a nice hair he had as well.

"Tell them I was already in there. I'll only be a few minutes." He headed for the door, circling as wide around me as he could manage, which made me wonder how badly he needed that shower? I stared at him as he left then Simon spoke.

"Come on in. I don't bite. I would say this is the first time I had a girl on my bed, if I didn't sound like a total loser." I smiled at that and walked over to his bed and accidentally knocked the binder off Derek's book. I stared in disbelieve. College Algebra with trigonometry.

"I though Derek was 17." Just a year older than me.

"Yeah, but he's at a college level." I just nodded.

"Anyways…I hope you guys brought me here. To answer some question…" He grin.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Ok, you have the power of telekinesis but is more complicated than that. I'm a sorcerer. And Derek is a werewolf. You can pushed people back with your hands as well I cast a spell, and Derek..."

"Turns into a dog." I finished before he could finish.

"HEY! He's not a dog."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that…"

"Is ok." He tried to calm down.

"So is that why you're here?"

"No something happened with Derek." I nodded. "My dad disappeared and were stuck here until they figured out what to do with us…"

"So what else is there? What kind of…" I struggled for a word.

"Supernatural?" He smirk. "The different types are called races. There aren't very many. The biggies would be the telekinesis, sorcerers, witches- which are the girl spell casters. Similar, but a different race, and not as strong as a sorcerers, or so everyone says. What else? Half-demons, but don't ask me about them because I know next to nothing. Derek knows more. Oh, and shamans. They're good healers and they can astral project."

"Astral…?"

"Leaves their bodies. Move around like ghost. Cool for cheating on test or sneaking into the girls locker room… for guys who'd do that kind of thing…" I hide a smile.

"Uh-huh. I'm not going to run into any vampires right?" I said jokingly.

"That be cool." Not really.

"So there are three of us? In one place? That has to mean something."

"Derek thinks it's because some supernatural powers-like yours and his-can't be explain, so humans chalk them up to mental illness. Some kids in homes could be supernatural. Most aren't. You have to talk to him about that. He explains stuff better." I nodded.

"How I stop using my powers?" Simon was about to say something.

"You cant. You can take the little pills they give you and pretend to be normal, but your power will eventually surface." Derek said as he walked in, towel-drying his hair. I glared at him, but by now his bare back was to my as he was hanging the towel neatly on his chair. He turn to look at me, again my eyes found his chest. Is he walking bare chest on purpose?

"But you need to stop taking the pills." I stared.

"I know you might feel like a freak…" He trailed off.

"I'll stop." And I walked out going back to my room.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day I was in the basement doing some more laundry… When suddenly Victoria came down.

"Hey." I ignored her… "So I came to tell you I gave up on Simon."

"Great." I said sarcastically. "I was just waiting for you to give up so I can move up on him." She slapped me hard, I felt as if my head was going to explode from the hit. "What the hell?"

"Did that hurt?" She smirk. She came at me over and over again… I didn't had time to react, hell I didn't even had time to defend my self or even use my power… She punched me hard on the face making me stumble back, she went to hit me again I cover my face, I was waiting for the hit to come but for a second all I heard was a growled. I stepped back. I felt hands on my arms, I tried to fight back but…

"Julie is me. Derek." I stopped moving backwards and looked up.

"Victoria was…,"

"Attacking you I know." He looked and there she was out cold, on the floor. I hugged him. I couldn't help it… He was taken aback, but put a strong hand around me. "Why didn't you use your power?" I shrugged.

"I… I guess I didn't think about it…"

"You attacked me…without any problem." He said with a hint of irritation. I smiled.

"You could of handle it." I looked at Victoria. "What are we going to do about her?" He shrug.

"Lets leave her in there, wake up like that, she wont tell on me if she knows what's good for her…" I looked up to him and our eyes meet I was coming out of the laundry with Derek when a teacher came talking to me.

"Juliet. There you are."

"Yeah, um…"

But she didn't let me finish.. She turned to Derek who was all sweaty without a shirt. I frown. I didn't notice which was weird.

"What are you two doing together? Derek, you know you're not supposed to-" Her gaze traveled over my filthy clothing. "Dear Lord what happened to you?" I struggled to speak, praying Derek would jump in. He didn't. One rescue a day must have been his limit.

"I was doing laundry, and D-Derek came down, looking for-" She crossed her arms around her chest.

"Go on, Julie."

"He wanted his shirt… a clean shirt. I found a secret door while Derek was looking for his shirt and we got curious…"

"Oh, I bet you were curious," She said looking at us disappointed. "Kids your age are very curious, aren't they?"

"We were exploring."

"I bet you were." She cut in. She just stared at us in disapproval and send us to our room. And Derek? He didn't say a word. After I was clean and with a new dress they summon us to the office to get a confession out of us. Neither of us spoke.

"We need to nip this in the bud, and the only way we're going to do that is with a transfer. One of you will have to go."

"I will." I heard the words and it took a moment to realize they'd come from me. Was I crazy? What the hell was wrong with me? But I didn't take it back… But as terrified as I was of what such transfer would mean… I wouldn't separated Simon and Derek…Still, I expected Derek to jump in. I don't know why- certainly not chivalry. He just didn't say a word.

"No one's going anywhere," For now. But we been warned… We walked in the hall together and suddenly I felt hurt. I offered to be sent away and he didn't argue, it stung. I didn't want it to. But it did…

"We need to talk…"

"I don't think that's a good idea.." I tried to pass by him. He didn't bulged.

"Five minutes. Out back." I sight but nodded. I didn't go though I went to the living room and was listening to my iPod. When a shadow passed over my head, I jumped up. He tapped his watched.

"I said five minutes." I shrugged. He grabbed my arm gently and pushed me back against the wall making my heart go crazy…

"There's a reason…Why I didn't jump in to offered my self." I tried pushing him away…but it was like fighting against a rock… "Your in danger…" I couldn't speak, he was so close to me… "You need to get out of here…"

"They haven't release me yet…" He sighs frustrated, and I got it… "I-I cant run away."

"You have to…"

"If you go with me, I'll do it… We have to take Simon." He nodded. He told me the plan….


	7. Chapter 7

When my watch hit 8:00, the bathroom door swung open. Derek flipped the light on and shut the door. He took off his shirt off without noticing me and when he was about to take his jean off he notice me and let out a yelp.

"Are you nut?" He hissed. "What are you doing here?" I walked passed him and locked the door. He looked at me in disbelieve. "If you want to discuss the plan, this really isn't the place," He said. He pivoted, gaze following me as I crossed the shower and turned on the cold water, so it would drown out our conversation without steaming up the room. "Great," He muttered. "Now they're going to think we're showering together. Maybe we can just tell them we were washing off the crawl space dirt and trying to conserve water." I planted my self in front of him.

"You set me up." I figured, why he didn't step up to offered himself… He opened his mouth, but, for once, nothing came out and he settled for a token scowl. "All this time, I been trying to figure out why you want to help me. Why do you care if I know I have the telekinesis power… Why do you care if I get booted out? Why stick your neck out for me, like you did that time…"

"I just want…"

"To escape with my help. Yeah I gathered. Next time tried asking in my face instead of tricking me…"

"I'll think about it next time." He crossed his arm around his chest. "Can I have my shower now?" When I stood my grounds he sigh.

"I am worried about you."

"Worried? About me?"

He shrugged. "Sure. Concerned. You know." I stared at him not believing a word and I open the lock and walked out. I was so exhausted that night that I felt asleep a sleep really quickly. I dream about me and Derek in the bathroom. In my dream I pushed Derek into the shower… I sat up my bed hair falling in my face. I went to Derek's room and knock on the door after a couple of knock and no one answer. I open the door. When the door creaked open, I lifted my faze to eye level. I found my self staring at a chest. A bare chest… and not a boy's chest as we have said before… Broad and muscular… I was speechless for a second. He was wearing nothing but boxers…

"Julie?" He said in disbelieve… "Julie what?"

"You owe me. Get dress and be downstairs in five minutes." I turned on my heels and headed for the stairs. He went to the meeting. I was about to say what was on my mind, but His face was pale, his cheeks flaming red. Sweat plastered his hair around his face and his eyes glistered, struggling to focus.

"You got a fever." I said.

"Maybe…"

"You should go back to bed…Forget this…"

"No your right. I owe you. What do you need?" I was about to ask the favor when he made a fist, he muscled started expanding and contracting on their own.

"You need fresh air…" He nodded and took my hand talking me outside. The stupid guy knew the code… Suddenly Derek was in a lot of pain and he felt in all four, the stink of sweat rolled off him, and the breeze brought a sharp, bitter smell that made the back of my throat constrict, reflexively gagging. His body tensed as he retched, a dry ragged heave. "Derek? You ok?" What a stupid question.

"Go away. Now." The words were a guttural growl, barely intelligible.

"You know I wont leave you like this…" His back arched, arms stretched out, pale fingers digging into the soil. A low moan, cut short by a grunt. His head dropped. Another moan, this one ending in a high-pitched sound, almost like a whimper. His arms darkened, as if a shadow passed over them, then reappeared, pale against the surrounding shadow. "Derek I-" His back arched, stretching so high I could see the rigid line of his spine, T-shirt pulled tight, muscles writhing and rippling. Then he sagged, his panting breaths as ragged as the rustling leaves.

"Please. Go." The words were a deep mumble, like he wasn't opening his mouth.

"You need help-"

"No!" He was in the middle of a change…

"Is there anything I can do?" I got closer to him… After his body went half way thru the change he felt to the floor exhausted.

"Don't." A sharp intake of breath, then he expelled the words. "Don't go." I just sat next to him rubbing his back…After a lot of vomit and pain it just stop everything just stopped. "Shouldn't have happened. Not yet. Not for years. I'm only 17..." He trailed off. I just nodded. Teachers came out Derek stood up and pulled me with him… We took off running away from Lyle House…


	8. Chapter 8

We were racing thought the fifth house when his hand shot out like a railway guard and I plowed into it. When I turned, he had his head cocked, listening. Ten seconds passed. I plucked at his shirt, but he ignored me for another ten. Then he lowered his head and whispered,

"I hear a car idling. Someone's out there."

"Where?" And impatient wave.

"There. On the street we need to cross." He held up a finger "Footsteps. Someone's talking. A woman. She's whispering. I cant make it out."

"Do you recognized the voice?" He shook his head.

"Stay here. I'll get closer, see if that helps." He loped closer to the house, stopping behind a cluster of bushes. I looked around. I was standing in the middle of the yard, exposed to anyone who heard a noise and glanced out the window. His spot looked a whole lot safer. When I approached, he whirled, pinning me with a glare against the wall.

"Sorry." I whispered, and he let go of me. I crept up behind him and went still. His head moved slowly, tracking the voices, I presumed. But when his head swiveled my way, I notice the lift of his chin, the flared of his nostrils, and realized he was sniffing the air. I got a full-blown scowl.

"Can you track the scent."

"Yes, like a dog."

"I didn't mean it like that." I whispered.

"Yeah, whatever." We dashed over the rear fence, and though the next yard to the drive. Derek scanned the street, looking and listening and, I guess, sniffing, the waved me across the street. We slipped into the first yard and continued heading east, cutting through yards. We noticed and SUV.

"We have to make a run for it." Derek said. "Hope they don't notice us."

"You think they are looking for us already?"

"No, but-"

"Then if we run, it'll look suspicious."

"It's three-thirty in the morning. We're going to look suspicious anyway." He looked at the car for a moment. "Fine. But any sign of trouble? Follow my lead."

"Yes, sir."

"We are going to walk and talk, okay? Normal couple, late night walk. Not hiding anything." I nodded, as his hand closed around mine. His hand warn me and I tried to ignore the feeling. Once we reached the curb.

"Ok, talk," He murmured.

"So when you…Change…" He laughed amused, this obviously not being what he'd had in mind. But I was keeping my voice low, and if I couldn't hear them talking, they wouldn't hear more than the murmur of my voice. "You change into a Hollywood werewolf, half human half beast?"

"A wolf" He steered us to the left, away from the car.

"A wolf?"

"You know. Large wild canine. Commonly see in zoos."

"You change into.. But that's not-" I stopped myself.

"Physically possible?" Another short laugh. "Yeah, my body was screaming the same thing. No idea how it works. I guess I'll find out later. Much later, if I'm lucky. We're heading for the street to the left. The factory is just up-" He stopped short, turning sharply at the same moment that the headlights from the idling car flicked on. His hand tightened around mine and he broke into a run, dragging me along.

"They spotted us," He said.

"But they aren't looking for us."

"Yes they are." He yanked my arm, propelling me toward the next yard. As we neared the fence, he grabbed me around the waist and threw me over. I hit the ground on all four, leaped up, and ran for the nearest cover- a metal shed. Derek was behind me fast.

"How-?"

"I heard them say It's them' and 'Call Marcel."

"But how?" He clamped his hand over my mouth and I tasted dirt. He leaned down to my ear.

"They're circling the block. I hear voices. They must have the windows down, listening for us."

"Victoria." I whispered back to him.

"What?"

"Victoria found out about our escape."

"Doesn't matter. They are heading down that road," Derek said pointing. "Come on." He prodded me in the opposite direction. "The factory is at the end. WE just need to make it that far. Run on the grass- it's quieter." We were three house from the end, the factory looming, when Derek let out a curse. Within three strides, I knew why: there was an eight-foot-high chain-link fence around the factory parking lot, and the gate was padlocked. "Up," He said. I grabbed the links and started to climb. He tried to boost me, but I waved for him to forget that and follow. I was almost to the top when the side of the factory lit up in two circles of light. I glanced over my shoulder. The SUV's engine roared as it accelerated.

"Go, go, go!" Derek whispered. The car slammed to a halt, brakes squealing. I flipped over the top and started scrambling down. Besides me, Derek crouched on the fence top, then jumped. He landed square on his feet and wheeled as the car door was flung open.

"Jump! I got you." I was already half way down, but I let go. He caught me and spun me around onto my feet with a push toward the factory.

"Julie! Derek!" It was a woman's voice. We kept running. Derek tackled me just as something whooshed past me. We slid into a pile of wooden pallets. They clattered down around us, bouncing hard off my back and shoulder. I scrambled up and dove behind the next stack, then ran, hunched over, until we reached the factory wall. We raced along the north side and ducked into a delivery dock bay. Derek pulled me behind a rustled metal bin. And cover me with his body. I looked up at him shaking with fear.

"Th-they sh-shot at us," I whispered, barely able to get the words out. "No. I must have- A radio maybe. Or a cell phone. I made a mistake."

"You didn't."

"But they shot at us. They tried to kill us. That doesn't make any sense." He showed me a long narrow metal tube with a pointed end.

"It caught in my shirt. It nicked me, but I shouldn't matter. It'd take a lot to knock me out."

"Knock you out?" I stared at it. "It's a tranquilizer dart?"

"I think so. Never seen one outside a nature show." But we weren't animals…Who would hunt kids with tranquilizer guns?

"I don't understand."

"Neither do I. Point is, they want us back. Bad. All the more reason to keep going." Suddenly he notice our body were really close together and he dropped the dart to the floor putting a hand beside me I just stared at him biting my lips. He lean down as if to kissed me…Then snapped out of it stepping back. "Simon's here. He's not close, but he's been past recently." I had to frown. Nice timing to be thinking about Simon…

"You can find him?"

"Yeah. Right now, though, I'm going to trust he can look after himself and worry about us. He'll lie low until he sees you. We should find a place to do the same until they move on." He strode to the delivery doors, but they were locked and solid, the handles on the inside. I crept along the bin and scanned the factory yard.

"It looks like a warehouse back there. Would it make a good place to hide?" He glanced over my shoulder.

"That one's too near the factory to be abandoned." He studied it. "But it'll do for now. I should be able to break in." He grabbed my hand again, and we dashed across to the warehouse. A sharp wrench on the door and we were inside. Derek was right it wasn't abandoned. It was packed with rolls of steel, giving us lots of hiding places. I had to move slowly, feeling my way and following in Derek's tracks, testing each footstep for noise.


	9. Chapter 9

When we'd gone about twenty paces, he found a crevice and wedged us inside. We barely got in when a voice outside boomed.

"Derek? I know you're here. It's Alistair." I glance at Derek, but he had his head turned towards the voice. "Derek? I know you don't want to do this. You want to get better. You can't do that by running away." The voice was moving, as the doctor walked through the factory yard. Derek cocked his head, listening, then whispered,

"Four-no, five sets of footsteps. All separate. Searching." Hoping we'd give ourselves away.

"Derek? You know you shouldn't be out here. It's not safe. We've talked about this, remember? You don't want to hurt anyone or Julie. I know that, and you know you need our help to get better." I looked up. Derek's jaw worked, his gaze distant.

"I could go," He whispered. "Create a distraction so you can escape. Simon's around. You just need to find-" I held on to his shirt making sure he was still down…

"Your going back? After they shot at you?"

"Just tranquilizers."

"Just? Just?" My voice rose and I fought to keep it down. "They are hunting us, Derek. They know about our abilities and powers…They want to use us to their advantage…" He hesitated, his gaze lifting towards the voice.

"Derek?" Alistair continue. "Please. I want to make this easy for you, but you need to make it easy for us. Come out now and we'll talk. That's it. Just talk. No disciplinary action will be taken and we won't transfer you." Derek shifted against me. Considering.

"Don't leave me." I started.

"If you don't come out, Derek, we will find you, and you will be transferred… to a juvenile detention center for kidnapping Julie."

"Kid-" I squawked. He clapped his hand over my mouth until I motioned I'd be quiet. He continue.

"You already have a documented history of inappropriate behavior toward her. When the police see that, and hear our corroborating statements, you will be in a lot of trouble, Derek, and I know you don't want that. Even if she defends you, it won't matter to the police. You're a 17 year-old boy running away with a 15 year-old girl." He paused. "You do realize she's only 15, don't you, Derek?" I shook my head vehemently and whispered,

"He's lying. I turned 16 last month."

"To the police, it will be a clear case of kidnapping and interference, possibly even sexual assault."

"Sexual-!" I squeaked. Derek glared shut me up as effectively as his hand had.

"It's your choice, Derek. Make this hard, and you'll only hurt yourself." Derek snorted and with that, Alistair lost him. Prey on Derek's fears of hurting others, and he might be convinced to surrender. But threaten Derek himself? It was a whole different matter.

"Stay here," He whispered. "I'm going to find a way out." I stayed put. After a couple of minutes he came for me and took me to the back, where a window has been broken. It must have been boarded over, but the boar was now resting on the floor. I stumbled out and Derek followed and we broke into a run. I must of crashed my arm on the window because it started to throb, telling me the glass had done more than scrape my skin. We made it into an abandon cottage.

"Your hurt," Derek whispered as if reading my mind.

"Just a scratch."

"No, it's not." He grabbed my arm and pulled it straight. A stab of pain. I stifled a gasp. It was too dark to see, but the sleeve felt wet against my skin. Blood. He'd smelled it. He gingerly rolled up my sleeve and swore.

"Bad?" I whispered.

"Deep. Gotta stop the bleeding. We need a bandage." He released my arm. A flash of white, and I realized he was pulling off his T-shirt. He ripped it. I must have looked alarmed, because he said,

"No one's around. I can hear them searching the warehouse." He wound the strips around my arm. Then his head lifted, tracking something, and I caught the faint sound of a voice calling, then an answer. Then Simon came out of the room. We had to separated I went to my aunt for help with my arm, and she took me to a walked in clinic, she gave me a glass of water and notice the same person that shot us and everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up staring at the wall hurt. My own aunt betrayed me…

It was a lie.

She was a lied. Our relationship was a lie… Did my father know?

What was Lyle house? Before I pass out I heard my aunt yelling at someone.

I expect that brute to be handled the way he should have been handled years ago. Put down like a rabid dog. I closed my eyes. I need to get out of here and warned Derek… But this room had no window and a door without a knob. I'll never be able to escape… No I couldn't think like that for Derek's sake. I was getting out of here and find him. When the door to my room open I sat up rubbing my eyes, blinking away the lingering fog of the sedative. I stared at the door.

"Hello Julie." Dr. Alistair beamed his best kindly old man smile as he pushed the door wide. He wasn't that old-maybe fifty. There was a woman behind him. It was Victoria's mother. I scowled. She had a Macy's bag…

"I know you have a lot of questions, Julie," He continued, as he sat next to me. "Were going to answer them for you. We just need a little help from you first."

"Simon and Derek." The woman said. "Where are they?" I stared at her. Then looked at the doctor who nodded encouragingly, like he fully expected me to turn in my friends. I glared at the both of them and crossed my arm around my chest. To make a point.

"You mean you haven't found them yet?" I asked sarcastically. I think the woman would have slapped me if Dr. Alistair hadn't lifted his hand.

"No, Julie, we haven't found the boys," He said. "We're very concerned for Simon's safety."

"Because you think Derek might hurt him?"

"No intentionally, of course. I know Derek's found of Simon." Found? I wanted to laughed in his face. Derek would die protecting Simon, I was sure of that…My skepticism must have shown on my face, because he shook his head, as if disappointed in me. "Alright, Julie. If you can't spare any concern for Simon's safety, maybe you can for his health."

"What about his health?"

"His condition."

"What condition?"

"He has diabetes," He said. "His blood sugar levels need to be monitored and regulated." Thinking about it, Simon did disappeared to the bathroom after every meal….

"With proper care, diabetes is easily managed. You weren't aware of it because you didn't need to be. Simon leads a normal life."

"Except for one thing," Victoria's mom said. She reached into the Macy's bag and too out a backpack. It looked like Simon's, but I wasn't falling for that- they'd probably bought a matching one. Sure, she pulled out a hoodie I recognized as Simon's, but he'd left behind a whole closet of clothing at Lyle house. Easy enough to grab stuff from there. But as she kept pulling stuff out… I recognized stuff he was going to take with him to run away with.

"Simon slipped going over the fence," She said. "He had his backpack over one shoulder. It fell. Our people were right behind him so he had to leave it. There's something in here that Simon needs much more than clothing and art supplies." She opened a navy nylon pouch. Inside were two pen like vials, one filled with cloudy liquid, the other clear. "The insulin to replace what Simon's body can't produce. He injects himself with these three times a day."

The Dr took over. "We need to get this to him before he get into a diabetic coma." And that's how I'm going to escape.

"I'll try to help." I sounded concerned about Simon's safety, I knew Derek would have a backup plan. I told them I take them there and they could use me as bait. Their response.

"Well keep that in mind, Julie. But for now, just tell us the location. We have ways to find the boys once we get there." I gave them my fake list of rendezvous they left… I sat cross-legged on my bed, staring at the door. They couldn't find the guys of course so Dr. Came back and said I could help after all. I tried not to looked to eager. I got in the van with the doctors and other personnel's and off we went. When we arrive to the spot the assign Vitoria's mom, to look with me, she came along of course after bitching about getting clothes.

"There's no boys here," She said, "or rendezvous point. Perhaps there is, somewhere in this complex, but not here."

"Let's try the next-" She caught my arm as I walked past. "We all know you're trying to escape again. Alistair only hopes the real rendezvous point is nearby and that you're laying a trail right now, one that will entice Derek back to investigate once he thinks we're gone."

"I'm not trying to escape. I want to help Simon. We need to find-"

"The boys don't interest me. You do."

"Me?" Her grip on my arm tightened.

"All those kids been at Lyle House for months, behaving themselves, working so hard to get better. Then you arrive and suddenly we have a full-scale mutiny on our hands. Within a week, four residents are on the run. Quite the little instigator, aren't you?" She continued. "You took action while the rest swallowed out lies and prayed for rescue. My daughter didn't even have the guts to join you."

"Um, because you crushed any fight left in her. Because you made her think she had to play perfect patient to please you." He eyes turned dangerously mad.

"The Fates played us a nasty twist, Julie Saunders. They stuck you with dear aunty, always fretting and wringing her hands. A perfect match for my spineless daughter. But where fate wrong us, free will can make things right. I think you and I can reach an agreement that will benefit us both." She released my arm. "You got that telekinesis power…" I said nothing, my gaze steady. "You do whatever I say…and I'll tell the Dr. that we found a spot here. The shirt was gone, likely taken by the boys. But they left this." She pulled a page from her pocket. It was from Simon's sketch pad, carefully torn out. It had a note to meet at the Buffalo State cafeteria at two. I grabbed a metal pipe that was on the floor swinging it at the back of her head using my power electrocuting her at the same time. She flew back. She used a spell and hit me with it making me fly back. Pain blasted through my injured arm. She hit me with another spell, this one a jolt of electricity just like my power but worse and left me on the floor, gasping and shaking. I sit up weakly. My whole body throbbed. I stood up and tried running away. I made it five feet before I froze. Literally.

"It's called a binding spell." She smirk. "Very useful." She was about to say something when the spell broke and I could move again, I looked up to see her frozen instead. A dark figure stepped from the shadows.

"A binding spell?" Victoria strolled over. "Is that what you call it, Mom? You're right. It is useful." She walked in front of her mother's still form. "So I'm a disappointment, am I? Julie is the daughter you wish you had? You know, I'd be really hurt by that… if I though you actually knew her. Or me." She stepped closer. "Shopping Mom? I'm locked in a cell, my life is falling apart, and you really believe I wanted to go shopping? You don't know me any better than she does." She wave at me. "You-" Victoria staggered back with a gasp as her mother broke free and hit her with a spell.

"You got a lot of leaning to do, Victoria, if you think you can hurt me." She looked at her mother.

"You think I came here for revenge? This is called an escape."

"Escape? So your going to run off and live on the streets? Daddy's princess sleeping in alleys?"

"I'll be fine." Victoria froze in a biding spell. I used the distraction and elevated my hand sending my invisible power towards her. A ball of electricity making her free Victoria and falling to the floor out cold. We took off running…


	11. Chapter 11

My Aunt caught up with me and we tried to run, but she apologies for betraying me and gave me an envelope with money and a note explaining her reasons, we were about to keep running when Victoria's mom, hit her with a spell as she felt to the ground dead, I stare at it as Victoria pulled my arm and I had to make my self run….My aunt died at the end, she change her mind… a tear felt down my face… Once safe I read the letter, she explained my powers and why she send me to the group home, they lied to her too.. I cried…she just wanted what was best from me… I felt asleep, the next day, I went around looking for the boys…I saw the teachers van out of the place doing patrols, suddenly I saw a shadow… My fist flew up, but before I could turn, hands grabbed me, one clamping over my mouth, the other around my waist, yanking me back pulling me against a wall. I smiled a sigh of relieve when I saw Derek's body covering mine.

"It's me." A deep voice rumble. I hugged him…He was taken aback, but he hugged me back.

"I'm so glad to see you."

"Stop bouncing Julie, before they notice you.." Same old Derek…

"Victoria joined us.." He made a face, but nodded, we walked towards where she was still sleeping…

"Where's Simon?" I asked, as we were sitting down. Something crossed his eyes, before hiding it. Jealousy?

"Hiding. He'll be back soon." I nodded. In that instant Victoria woke up and looked at Derek with a glared.

"Where is Simon?"

"He's-"

"Is he okay? Why isn't he here? Where'd you leave him."

"Passed out in an alley." Derek frowned in though. "Not sure where, though…"

"He's kidding," I said as Victoria sputtered.

"We need to get moving." Derek hooked a thumb at Victoria while looking at me. "She's your responsibility."

"Excuse me." Victoria said. Derek didn't even glance her way.

"Makes sure she keeps up and shuts up." Derek took us out, and there was no way the teacher would see us, he had this really well planned. We found the spot where Derek had left Simon, behind a building with faded For Sale signs on the boarded-up windows.

"Well, where is he?" Victoria demanded.

"Huh. Must have broken his chain."

"He means Simon's a big boy and he's free to move around." I turned to Derek. "Can you track him?"

"Yeah." He dropped to a crouch. It was a long way from stooping to sniff the ground, but Victoria still stared.

"Please tell me he isn't doing what I think he's doing," She said. Derek scowled-not at Victoria but at me.

"There'd better be a good explanation for this," He said with a pointed look her way.

"Not really." I murmured. He took a deep breath and pushed to his feet.

"Stay here." Victoria waited until he was gone, then shuddered.

"Okay, Derek always weirded me out, but that wolf man stuff is seriously creepy." I glared at her.

"He's helping us. Jeez do you have to be a bitch all the time." She looked hurt and shut up. We stood quiet after that waiting for the boys… A soft poke at my shoulder blade startled me.

"Still jumpy, I see." I spun to see Simon, Derek hanging back behind him. Simon grinned, the sight as familiar as Derek's scowl. "You made it alive." He put his hand in front so I would hi 5, so I did, but when I though it was time to let go, he wouldn't let go of my hands…giving me this look…

"I'm really glad you guys found us." He lowered to my ears whispering.

"I-" He went rigid, head lifting.

"Hey, Simon." Victoria said behind me.

"What is she doing here?" Derek jabbed his thumb at me.

"Ask her. I'm not getting any answers."

"Long story," I said.

"Then it'll have to wait." Derek said. "We need to get away from here." Simon whispered to me.

"But is everything okay?"

"No," Victoria said. "I kidnapped her and forced her to escape with me. I've been using her as a human shield against those guys with guns, and I was just about to strangle her and leave her body here to throw them off my trail. But then you showed up and foiled my evil plans. Lucky for you, though. You get to rescue poor little Julie again and win her undying gratitude."

"Undying gratitude?" Simon looked at me. "Cool. Does that come with eternal servitude? If so, I like my eggs Sunnyside up."

I smiled. "I'll remember that."

"Enough yapping," Derek said. "Move out." We walked at least three miles. When we were far enough from the factory to stop skulking, Derek led us into the commercial section on the other side of the neighborhood, where four teens wouldn't look so out of place on a school day. I had the feeling they were blocking me…

"Okay," I said. "Something's up. What's with the walking blockade."

"They're protecting you," Victoria said. "Shielding you from the big bad world." Neither of the guys said a word. Whatever it was, they weren't telling me. Not yet. Our destination was some kind of unused industrial building in a neighborhood so rundown that even the gang bangers and the homeless seemed to steer clear. We picked our way through the debris, walking single file in the near dark behind Derek. We reached a room in the middle, with no windows. Derek turned on a lantern. They made the place a little bit comfy. It wasn't the Hilton or Lyle house, but it was better from were we slept last night.

"Julie how's your arm?" Derek ask.

"Fine. All stitched and bandaged."

"We should take a look." Derek said. Simon helped me pull off the jacket. "Is that all you're wearing? Where's your sweater?"

"They didn't give us a chance to grab anything. I have money. I'll buy one."

"Two," Simon said. "It's freezing after the sun goes down. You must have been a Popsicle last night." I shrugged.

"I had other things on my mind."

"Her aunt…" Victoria said.

"W-we'll get to that," I said as Simon looked at me. "There's a lot to catch up on. You guys start."


	12. Chapter 12

"Back to the beginning, then," Derek said, settling onto his crate. "The last time we saw you, you were running for the warehouse… Our distraction worked and we got away, but we couldn't go back for a while, in case they were watching. When we got there, you were gone…"

"I-I needed help with my arm, so I went with my aunt.. She betray me…but made it up to me at the end.."

"Once we find your dad, I want to go back," I said. "I guess now we know why he took you guys and ran."

"Because he decided genetically engineering his son hadn't been such a bright idea after all?" There was a bitterness in Simon's voice that surprised me. All this time, I hadn't though of that- I'd been too focus on Simon's father as "the good guy." But he'd put his on in the experiment, like all the other parents.

"They tried to do the fight thing," I said, remembering my aunt's letter. "They though It would make our lives easier. They sold them this dream, and when it started to go wrong, your dad got out. My aunt tried, too" I touched the letter in my pocket. "Just too late."

"And then there are those of us whose parents never regretted it," Victoria said. "Whose mothers have turned out to be total evil bitches. But, hey, at least now no one can say I don't come by it honestly." She ripped the last bit of wrapper from her energy bar. "I don't buy this crap about us being failures, though. They wanted stronger supernatural's. That's what we are. They just need to teach us how to control it."

"You go back and tell them that," Simon said. "My dad will fill in the blanks," He continued.

"We need to get Julie warmer clothes-" Derek interrupted.

"Julie, Julie, Julie. Stop worrying about poor little Julie. She hasn't frozen yet. What about your dad? Any clues? Hints?"

"Not yet." Simon said.

"So what have you been doing for the last two days?" His anger flared, and this time he let it, turning on her so fast she shrank back. "We've spent every waking minute of them on three things: Surviving, finding Julie, and finding our dad. What have you been doing?"

"I was locked up."

"So? That didn't stop Julie. What do you have to add, Victoria? Did you find out Anything ? Or just piggyback on her escape?"

"Victoria helped me," I said. "Without her-" She whipped around to face me.

"Don't you defend me, Julie Saunders." Silence. Then Derek said,

"Where can we take you, Victoria? Toa grandparent? Friend? You're out now and you're safe, so I'm sure there's someplace you'd rather be."

"No." She said simply. I would of help her, but she brought this on her self.. So I just stayed quiet.

"There must be someone," Derek said, "Maybe not in Buffalo, but we'll buy you a bus ticket."

"Preferably on one leaving in the next hour?" She said. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm joining your little gang of baby heroes on the quest to find Superdad." Simon and Derek exchanged a look.

"No." Derek said.

"No? Excuse me, I didn't betray you guys… I helped Julie."

"And who was the one that tormented her at Lyle House?"

"Tormented?" A derisive snort. "I didn't-"

"You did everything you could to get Julie kicked out," Simon said. "And when that didn't work, you tried to kill her." I remembered that time on the laundry room…

"Kill her?" Victoria's mouth hardened. "I'm not my mother. Don't you dare accuse-"

"You attacked her in the laundry room," Derek said. If I hadn't come up and help her.. You would of finished the job. Did you even apologies for that?" She sputtered a protest, butt from the horror in her eyes, I knew she felt guilty at what she did..

"You could have killed her."

"I wasn't planning to kill her…" She looked down.

"And why? Because she talked to a guy you did like. Maybe you're not your mother, Victoria. But what you are…" He fixed her with an icy look. "I don't want it around."

The expression on her face… I felt for her, whether she'd welcome my sympathy or not.

"We don't trust you," Simon said, his tone softer than his brother's. "We can't have someone along that we don't trust."

"Guys we cant just kick her to the curb…"

"You won't kick her to the curb, though, because it's not the kind of person you are." Derek said, then looked at Victoria. "But is the kind of person I am. Julie won't force you to leave because she'd feel horrible if anything happened to you. Me? I don't care. You brought it on yourself."

Even I had to admit that was too harsh. Simon squirmed, mouth opening. I beat him to it.

"No," I said.

"It isn't up for negotiation. She's not coming."

"Okay." I stood up and brushed off my jeans. "Come on, Victoria." Passing Derek I saw a hint of something but he hide it, and looked at me as if he didn't care… When Simon rose, I though he was going to stop me. Instead, he followed me to the door. We made it into the next room before Derek jogged out, catching my arm with a wrench that yanked me off my feet. I wince and peeled off his fingers. "Wrong one." He dropped my arm quickly, realizing he'd grabbed my injured one. A long minute of silence, then,

"Fine." He turned to Victoria. "Three conditions. One, whatever your problem is with Julie, get over it. Go after her again, your gone. And I'll do it while they sleep so this doesn't happened again.." I gulp.

"Understood." Victoria said.

"Two, get over Simon. He's not interested." She flushed and snapped.

"I think I've figured that out. And number three?"

"Get over yourself."


	13. Chapter 13

Once THAT bit of ugliness was over, I was- for the first time in my life- exited about going shopping. I couldn't wait to get out of this damp, dark, cold place, reminding me too much of the basement I hated. Get warm clothing, get real food, and a real bathroom, with soap and running water and a toilet. Don't ask what I'd been doing about "bodily needs" until now- the answer is really better left unsaid.

"You aren't going out, Julie. We are. You're staying here."

"Where you'll be safe." Victoria said. "We wouldn't want you to break a nail using your card."

"Victoria." Derek sort of growled. "This is your first and LAST warning. Leave her alone."

"I can take care of myself. I proven my self by now. I am careful and can look after myself-"

"You have." Simon said. "This is the problem." He handed me a news paper where my father was offering a half million dollar for my safe return, and there was a picture of me from last year… According to one of the nurses of the school I run away. My father apologies to me in the paper, and that made me cry…

"I have to warn him." I started walking and Derek stepped into my path.

"You cant do that Julie."

"If he's doing this." I wave the paper. "He's putting himself in danger and he doesn't know it. I have to warn-"

"He's not in danger. If they could have beat him to the media, maybe. But now, if anything happened to him, it would only attract more attention. He's obviously not questioning their story about you running off so they'll leave him alone…as long as he doesn't find out the truth."

"But I have to let him know I'm okay. He's worried."

"And he's going to have to worry a little longer." I nodded. He was right.

The three of them went shopping after that. After a couple of minutes someone tap on my shoulder I jumped. It was Simon.

"Hey. Where is Derek?"

"Still shopping. He sent me back to hang with you." He leaned down to my ear. "I think he just wanted to spend more time with Victoria." I laughed.

"Want to take bets on who makes it back alive?"

"Derek. No contest. Last I saw, he was ordering her to go find more blankets. By now, he's probably on his way here, leaving her to find her own way and hoping she doesn't."

"How mad is he? About her being with us?"

"Mad? I'd rate it a 10. Annoyed? A 20. He'll get over it. We all have to. At least until she gets bored and remembers a long-lost aunt in Peoria." He gave me juice, milk, yogurt, apples, wheat crackers, and cheese slices. He handed me a candy bar.

"Dessert."

"Thanks."

"Simon?" Victoria's voice echoed thought the building.

"So much for peace and quiet." He muttered, then called. "We're back here." Derek returned bearing shopping bags and cash. So what did I get. I took the bag Derek handed me.

"A backpack. Two sweaters. Thank-" The sweaters unrolled, and Victoria choked on her mouthful of soda, laughing. I turned, slowly and calmly, to her. "Your choices?" She lifted her hands.

"Uh-uh. I offered to pick something out, but Derek insisted." She turned to him. "No wonder you were gone so long. Must have had a hard time finding ones that ugly." He bought me two identical gray hooded sweatshirts, made from the tacky polyester found only in the cheapest discount stores, the kind that shimmers like plastic and picks at your skin.

"What?" Derek said.

"They're fine. Thanks." I got away from them and went to try my clothes on. We went to sleep at 8pm.


	14. Chapter 14

In the middle of the night I heart sounds so I opened my eyes, to see Victoria Leaving… I jogged after her, following her once we were out of ear shot from Derek.

"What the hell are you doing?" I whispered.

"Getting us a better place to stay, to show they guys off." I sight, but followed her to keep her out of trouble. We found the perfect spot with a vent that blew hot air.

"We've even got heating. How perfect is that?"

"Too perfect," Said a girl's voice. "Which is why this spot is taken." Three girls were walking towards us down the alley. All were about our age. One was blond and dressed in oversized fatigues. Another had dreadlocks. The third girl wore a battered brown leather jacket, and when she stepped into a patch of moonlight, I saw a thick scar running from her eye to her chin. "See that?" The dreadlocked girl pointed to a tag on the wood fence. "That's our mark. That means this spot is ours."

"I'm sorry. We didn't see it. We'll leave." I started to walk away, but Victoria pulled me back.

"No, we won't go. You can't reserve an alley, mark or no mark. It's first come, first served. You want this one? Be here earlier tomorrow." What the hell? I wanted to slap her right then and there…

"Excuse Me?" The scarred girl pulled a switchblade from her pocket. It snapped open with a twang. Victoria glanced at the knife but didn't budge, her gaze locking with the girl's.

"Check it out," The scarred girl said to her friends. "This chick's going to challenge us for our spot. How long you been on the streets, girl?" She looked Victoria up and down. "Since about nine this morning, I'll guess. What happened? Mommy and Daddy said you couldn't see your boyfriend on a school night?" That would be funny if we weren't in danger… But Victoria was pissed making the boxes near the girls quavered and rustled. Papers swirled behind them. They never turned thinking it was the wind. I tried calming her down.

"Too many." I whispered to her.

"Fine. We're going."

"Good idea. Next time you see that…" She pointed at the tag- "Steer clear. At least until you have the hardware to play." We started to pass, but the scarred girl's hand flew out, smacking Victoria's chest and stopping her.

"Life out here isn't what you girls think it is. You've got a lot of lessons to learn."

"Thanks," Victoria grunted, and tried to keep walking, but the scarred girl stopped her again.

"The thing about lessons? If they're going to sink in, they've gotta come with consequences. So I'm going to help you remember this one. Give me your jacket." She held out her hands. Victoria stared at it. "Mine's getting old," The girl said. "I like yours better." Victoria snorted and tried to pass again. The girl stepped in front of her, knife raised. "I said I want your jacket."

"And Her shoes." The girl with the dreadlocks pointed at me.

"Fine, the jacket and the shoes," The scarred one said. "Take'em off, girls." We needed our stuff, so I bend down pretending to undo one of my sneakers, pretending to have trouble with my balance, hopping, then waving Victoria to help. To my relief, she came. I leaned against her, tugging at my shoe, and whispered,

"Knock back. I'll have your back." I flicked my fingers. "Knock back. One, two, three." I nodded to each girl in turn. Victoria shook her head.

"Binding."

"Too many. Knock back."

"Come on, girls," The scarred girl said. Victoria gave an exasperated sigh and bent, as if helping me undo my shoe. The she shot up, her hands flying out, hitting the scarred girl with-

The girl froze. So much for my advice. At first the other two didn't notice. They just look at their leader impatiently, waiting for her to prod us again.

"On my count," Victoria whispered. "One, two…"

"Hey, what's-?" the girl in fatigues began. I pushed my hand forward and the scarred girl hit the wall with a grunt. The girls looked back, but charge towards us.

"Whatever trick that was," Said one of her friends. "It was really dumb. You have three seconds to strop out of everything. Both of you."

"I don't think so," Victoria said. "Now back off, or suffer the same fait as your friends." They looked back, the scarred girl wasn't standing up yet… They didn't listen and came at us. Victoria flicked her fingers, but the girl didn't' even sway. Ugh. If she would of LISTEN to me… So we ran. One of the girls caught up with me making me trip. I caught sight of Victoria, her hands raised as if in surrender. Then one hand shot out, grabbing for the girl's knife hand. The blade flashed and laid open the sleeve of Victoria's leather jacket. Victoria let out a strangled howl of outrage, as if it had sliced through her arm instead. Her hands flew up. She girl stumbled back. She ran towards me and help me up. We took off running.

"Hey!" The scarred girl yell at us, She had recovered. I told Victoria to run, she did… My injured leg gave up, and I felt to the ground again. The girl landed on my back and the wind flew from my lungs. She had me pinned on my back knife on my throat. She yanked my hair back making me wince.

"It was a taser, wasn't it?" She was asking about my powers, she though it was a taser. "I said I was going to teach you a lesson, and since you don't have anything I want…" She lifted the knife until the point was an inch over my eye. I saw that tip coming down and went nuts… All I could do was watch that point coming straight for my eye. A whimper burbled up from my gut. She laughed and lowered the blade to rest on my cheekbone. The tip pressed in. I felt a jab of pain, then hot blood trickling down my cheek.

"This is no life for beautiful girls, blondie. A beautiful girl like you? I'll give you a week before some player has you turning tricks. Me? I'm lucky. I don't have to worry about that." She showed me her scarred cheek. "I'm going to do you the same favor." The knife bit in, digging deeper. I closed my eyes against the pain, then felt the girl leap off me with a snarl of rage. As I scrambled up I realized it wasn't Her snarling. And she wasn't leaping off me- she was sailing up, eyes wide, knife dropping point down in the earth as Derek wrenched her into the air. He swung her straight at the wall.

I screamed "No.!" I though it was too late, much too late, but at the last moment Derek checked himself, so abruptly that he stumbled. He saw a fence and heave her over it. She crashed onto the other side. He pushed me and we took off running after half a mile he spun, meeting my gaze with a look that made me shrink back. He grabbed my upper arm and held me still.

"What the hell was that?" I bit my lips.

"Victoria took off in the middle of the night and I followed her to make sure she didn't get into trouble."

"Oh like the one I just save you from?"

"I don't give a fuck about Victoria. If she wants to go, let her, if she gets in trouble let her…" I stared, but when I looked at his eyes I saw terror, he was mad at him self. He calmed down a little bit. "If she takes off, let her go, I don't care what happened to her…"

"I do." We stared into each other eyes for a second I took and involuntary step forward he didn't move looking at me with a frown looking down at me, I tiptoe to whispered in his ear, he bend out. "Thank you." When he moved his head to looked at me…. We kissed. I didn't know why was I kissing him, but he put both hands around me and kissed me back.


	15. Chapter 15

He pulled back abruptly from the kiss. "We need to get back. Simon will be worried about you." I glared at him.

"We just kissed and your worried about Simon?" He shrugged and walked away from me, I followed him feeling stupid. Tears prickled. I blinked them away, and walked silently following him to Simon. No one said much of anything. We were all too tired and too cold. Our new spot was a delivery bay. Safe, but the north wind blew right in. We huddled against the walls with our thing blankets pulled around us, and tried to sleep. For most of that day Victoria and Derek stayed cleared of me, I was a little irritated… I wanted to talk about the kiss, he responded. I know he like me…. They came back with bus tickets and a hair dye… I went to the bathroom and put on the hair color, I couldn't tell what color Derek has chosen so I didn't think much about it until I washed out the dye, looked in the mirror, and…

My hair was black. But it didn't look bad on me…, I just like my red hair a lot… We took our sit on the bus Simon was about to sit by me, when Derek spot.

"There's more outback… we can be seen sit together."

"Your right." Simon said sitting next to me, Derek gave me a look, but went to sit back. After a while, I figured, we were about to arrive at our next spot… Simon speak to me. "I was wondering maybe you and I could-" A shadow loomed over us. "Yes Derek?" He didn't even look up.

"I need something to eat…I'm starving." I stared at Derek. Did he looked Jealous? I hide a smile. Simon went to get him food and he sat next to me.

"What?" I snap at him.

"I'm sorry about ignoring you…" He looked away anxiously. "Simon likes you…So.. There cant be anything between us.." He started to stand up. I pulled him back.

"But I like you." I blurted out. But it was true… He shook his head and pulled his hand gently. Standing up.

"I wont do that to Simon." And he walked out… I sigh, Simon was coming back gave Derek his food, then sat next to me again.

"So… if things settled. Would you be my girlfriend?" I stared. I didn't know what to say..

"I liked someone else." I said honestly.

"Oh… But does he knows…about your powers?" He asked a little embarrassed.

"Yes." He frowned not expecting that… After that awkward conversation… he layback to go to sleep, The train was at a stop, for 2 hours, I notice Derek getting up and I followed him…Before leaving with him I told Victoria where we would be… He keep walking deep in the woods, I followed quietly. Once deep in the woods, he pull up his shirt, I stare I couldn't help it.. He notice, and sort of smiled, folding his shirt and putting it on the grass. I sat on the grass, he sat next to me. He started changing and stepped back from me. I stared, but surprisingly, I wasn't scare.. The train driver came looking for us, but we kept quiet, Derek told me to go.. But I wouldn't leave him alone… I had money… He didn't change though… he went half way, then retreated. Then collapse on the floor. I started rubbing his back, back and forward calming him down. Derek wrapped his hand around my bared ankle, where my sock had slid down into my sneaker.

"Your freezing." I looked down at him, almost naked. I gulp,

"You should be worse." He shifted then took my knee and tugged me closer, sheltered from the bitter wind. The heat of his body was like a radiator and I stopped shivering. He wrapped his hand around my ankle and went up until his face, was close to mine. He kissed me this time, and I pulled him closer to me… We felt asleep there… after the change, he was really tire. Would he remember out kiss. I wonder as the darkness of sleepiness took me.

"Julie?" I open my eyes, and saw Derek leaning over me. "You ok?" I nodded. "Good, lets get breakfast, and wait for the next train." While we ate breakfast looked at me. "Your quiet this morning…"

"Just thinking…"

"About the kiss…?" I nodded.

He sighs. "I like you Julie, you know that… but Simon.." I glared.

"I like you.. Your going to not let us advance.. because of Simon?" He nodded. I stood up and walked out, he cached up with me pulling me by the arm… I turned slapping him with my free hand. He didn't even wince, but my hand was yelling at me…

"Where are you going…?"

"I'm going to wait at the train station."

"Julie…" I kept walking and he followed me quietly.


	16. Chapter 16

It was hours before the train left so I went to a near park to think, and tried to forget Derek and I kissed twice now… But he still was thinking about Simon… I sat on the park's bench when Derek grabbed my arm hard pulling me up.

"Run!" He looked so scared, that my legs responded…

"Julie!" But it was too late, I collapse with a strong person, making me fall back… Only I didn't felt to the floor, because strong arms, hold me, before I did. I looked up and a welt built guy was pulling me to him with a smirk. They looked similar to Derek.

"Let her go!" Derek growled, then I notice, two more figures behind him.

"Or what? Lone wolf?" I tried to look brave.

"Where just passing thru.. We don't want any trouble."

"But trouble just found you. Wolfy." I couldn't see Derek, since the guy was holding me.. But I knew he was glaring… The guy look down at me. "You sure are beautiful… you should be with a leader…not a lone wolf." I tried to get away from his grasp, he hold me tight. I elevated my leg and kick him hard, he roar and let go of me… I stepped back and Derek grabbed my arm pulling me behind him… "We want the girl."

I snorted. "I'm not some sort of property. I do have a brain."

"A feisty girl." He grin. "Perfect."

"Were leaving now." Derek stepped back, pulling me with him. The took a step closer towards us, with a smirk. We back away, and they took another step towards us, Derek's arm shot around me, a growl vibrating up from his stomach.

"Come, on. Just hand her to, us. She's too much of a girl for you anyways…" The leader smirk.

"Leave her alone." Derek growled. I touched the knife in my pocket, one step towards me, and I'll scarves his face, like the girl tried to do mine…

They came towards us again, provoking Derek. He shot forward so fast it caught them both off guard. He grabbed the leader, by the front of his shirt and whipped him into another one. The men went down. I pulled my knife and slice the third one's face, making him howl in pain. Derek grabbed my arm and we took off into a run. We zigzagged thru the park getting into the city with the werewolf in our heals… They caught up with us. And they were angry…

"I said I wanted you cutie. I always get what I want." He smirk. Derek and the leader, started fighting, I got a hold on my knife again, when the other werewolf, came towards, me. I stabbed him, making him stumbled back. But I was too distracted stabbing one, that the one I slashed the face… caught me, pushing me towards the wall making me drop the knife. I kicked the guy off me and he stubble back. I grabbed the knife fast and yam it in his neck, his eyes widened and he slumps. When I looked at Derek He was on his knees, on a headlock, head back and the leader about to breaks Derek's neck… I didn't think… I drove the knife into the back of his thigh, ramming it in to the hilt. He let out a howl and backhanded me. I sailed into the air, knife still clutched in my hand. I heard Derek shout my name as I hit the wall. My head cracked back against the brick. The floodlights overhead exploded into shards of light. Derek grabbed me before I hit the ground. I felt as if we were running, but my legs weren't moving… I was in Derek's arm… I passed out… I don't know how long, but I woke up later in an abandoned cottage.. Derek was laying down on me.. Scrubbing me entirely with a wet clean clots.

"Derek?" He got startled for a second and stopped, looking down at me… Then kept scrubbing, desperate. "Are you ok?" I let him clean me, I was covered in blood, but it wasn't mine…

"There are two ways to become a werewolf. Either you're born one or you get bitten by one. If you get the saliva in your bloodstream, it's like a virus."

"Blood, too?"

"Dad says no, it's just saliva. But he could be wrong, and you've got cuts and scrapes and blood all over." He finished cleaning me.

"Now your turned. Take off your jacket and shirt." He did. I clean of my blood from the cloth, and started to clean his face…his chest… he looked down the whole time at me… something flicked in his eyes, but he hid it, as I cleaned… I took off my clothes, staying only on my bras and panties, I grabbed Derek's jacket and shirt.

"What are you doing?" He sounded really nervous.

"I notice, a washer and dryer here… This cottage haven't been abandoned that long… it might work. Your pants…" He took them off, and stayed on his boxer… I tried not to look as I walked towards the really dirty laundry room, there was an empty laundry soap, I looked around… I found an almost empty one… it'll had to do… I put them in the washer, and to our luck it worked… as the clothes washed, I went back to Derek.. He stared at me the whole time.

"What?" I said almost blushing.

"You really are beautiful." He walked towards me, cupping my head with one of his big hand. I rested my head in his hand, his warmed feeling great… he pulled me towards him and kissed me softly at first then becoming more hungry frantic… Somehow we made it to a nice bed, in this abandon place and I felt towards it, Derek on top of me…. We gave in into each other's body… For once Derek forgot about Simon….


	17. Chapter 17

The next day, Derek woke me up. He was worried.

"We missed our train." He nodded.

"But clothes are dried, and looking good, and I bough us another fare…the train leaves in half an hour… we wont be able to have breakfast." I nodded, got dressed, Derek stared at me trying really hard not to smile, I did. He turned and waited for me at the door.

"Derek don't…" He sight looking at me.

"Simon, have to know sooner than later."

"You wont give us up though right?" I sounded hopeful, he cupped my face and kissed me again.

"No. I can." He grinned, we kissed fast then went to the train station, and got on our sit. We arrive at our destination, and walk to the house, of Simons and Derek's friends house. The house seem like they took the person in the middle of breakfast. Me and Derek got worried… It was like Derek's and dad disappearance… Simon left a note for us, he was at the pool house. Derek walk out, and I followed. Once we reached the pool house he called.

"Simon?" Before we reached the door it click open.

"Hey bro." Simon looked at me relieve in his eyes, I sort of looked down…he still liked me… When I started walking inside, he pulled me into a hug… I felt Derek stiffened, but I let Simon hugged me. After a moment, he let go. "Is good seeing you…" I smiled and walked inside, Derek following, Simon close the door.

"Hey." Victoria smiled at me. I stared in disbelieve. "I'm glad to see you, he was driving me crazy." I smiled sitting next to her… After a lot of arguing we agree to spend the night here… Derek was going to keep watch… I started having a nightmare, about the guy I killed.. So I sat up awake… and got out of bed, walking outside to the woods around the house… trying to check off the nightmare..

"Julie." Derek's growl vibrate from the forest long before I could see him. "I told Simon, to let you sleep-" I cut him off, I found him sitting on the grass and sat next to him.

"Nightmare…"

"Want to talk about it?" I shook my head and he turned so he was facing me. He's face was gentle…

"Is about the killing isn't? I nodded. He hugged me. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I'll get over it.." He pulled back and our eyes lock. We kissed, we couldn't help it, we like each other and after that night… Derek pulled back abruptly swearing and standing up so fast… I though for a moment we were in danger.

"Don't stop on my account bro." He took off running.. I stood fast, Derek was about to followed him but I stopped him.

"Let me." He nodded and sank back to the floor feeling guilty… I ran following Simon. He was at the door from the pool house, not wanting to open it yet. "Simon?" He turned looking at me with some tears on his face, he clean them fast.

"Hey."

"I-I-I'm sorry."

"You cant help who you fall for…" I bit my lips..

"Still we were going to talk to you, before you found out like that…" He shrug as if he didn't care, we knew better. We had to keep that conversation off. We had to run… The Lyle house teacher found us, it was thanks to Derek's super hearing that we barely escape, we ran until a van stopped in our path, we were about to turned and run when Andrew call. It was they boy's father's friend… We got in as he drove off. We arrive at a safe house, Andrew knew about….


	18. Chapter 18

I don't know why, but I had a bad feeling about Andrew… But I didn't say anything… Simon and Derek trusted him… So I trusted them… I woke up the next day, and Andrew had breakfast made for us. I smiled and sat down on the table next to Derek. Simon frown at that, Victoria tried to hide a smirk, but she did a poor job, I just ate, without looking Simon's way. He knew about me and Derek. Maybe he's waiting for you to come to your senses. After breakfast the other people from the group came by to meet us, they sort of believe us about the experiments, and about hunting us down. But they still needed to discussed, about if they should stop the people from Lyle house… After a while we had free time, Victoria was talking with one of the girls from the group about witch stuff… I was walking by the boys room when Derek my hand gently.

"Hey… Are you busy?" I tried not to blush.

"No why."

"I thought, uh, maybe we could-" Simon got out of the bathroom. Derek jumped.

"Good you found Julie. What are we doing." I tried not to cursed Simon… I just smiled, and gave Derek an apologetic smiled.

"Lets just watch a movie." I said walking into their room. After the movie was over we each headed out to our rooms to sleep the night…

The next day I woke up and got ready from breakfast… Derek was in the hall and we walked down to the kitchen following the smell of breakfast holding hands. Andrew saw us and frowned… Derek mumble something that sounded like he was going to wake up Simon.

"Hey Julie. What do you know about werewolf's?" I frowned.

"Just what Derek told me…" He nodded.

"I'm not an expert…but they are not like us…they are only half human."

I interrupted him. "And half monster?" I tried not to glared.

"No. Half wolf."

"I'm a little worried about your relationship with Derek…" I stared trying really hard not to be mean.

"Yeah?"

"Just remembered that Derek is different and you should be careful." I nodded, not wanting to get into an argument with him…


	19. Chapter 19

I don't know why, but I had a bad feeling about Andrew… But I didn't say anything… Simon and Derek trusted him… So I trusted them… I woke up the next day, and Andrew had breakfast made for us. I smiled and sat down on the table next to Derek. Simon frown at that, Victoria tried to hide a smirk, but she did a poor job, I just ate, without looking Simon's way. He knew about me and Derek. Maybe he's waiting for you to come to your senses. After breakfast the other people from the group came by to meet us, they sort of believe us about the experiments, and about hunting us down. But they still needed to discussed, about if they should stop the people from Lyle house… After a while we had free time, Victoria was talking with one of the girls from the group about witch stuff… I was walking by the boys room when Derek my hand gently.

"Hey… Are you busy?" I tried not to blush.

"No why."

"I thought, uh, maybe we could-" Simon got out of the bathroom. Derek jumped.

"Good you found Julie. What are we doing." I tried not to cursed Simon… I just smiled, and gave Derek an apologetic smiled.

"Lets just watch a movie." I said walking into their room. After the movie was over we each headed out to our rooms to sleep the night…

The next day I woke up and got ready from breakfast… Derek was in the hall and we walked down to the kitchen following the smell of breakfast holding hands. Andrew saw us and frowned… Derek mumble something that sounded like he was going to wake up Simon.

"Hey Julie. What do you know about werewolf's?" I frowned.

"Just what Derek told me…" He nodded.

"I'm not an expert…but they are not like us…they are only half human."

I interrupted him. "And half monster?" I tried not to glared.

"No. Half wolf."

"I'm a little worried about your relationship with Derek…" I stared trying really hard not to be mean.

"Yeah?"

"Just remembered that Derek is different and you should be careful." I nodded, not wanting to get into an argument with him… I was walking back to my room irritated not wanting to see the boys especially Derek… He might listen to Andrew and break up with me…. I wasn't looking where I was walking and bumped with someone.

"Sorry." A grunt… I looked up. "Derek…" He stared.

"What happened?"

"Nothing…" I walked to my room and closed the door hoping he wouldn't follow me. Of course he stop the door before it closed, came in then close it.

"You were mad…"

"Nothing…just irritated with the situation…" He nodded sitting beside me.

"I know what you mean." He smiled grabbing my hands. We stared at each other for a while… and when I was leaning to kiss him, he step back and stood up. I frowned kind of hurt…

"What's wrong?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Oh no no no….That sounded like. We need to talk…

"Yes?"

"Julie…" He turned so we wouldn't see each other… "We…cant be together…"

"WHAT!" I didn't mean to yell… but "Why?"

"I'm dangerous.."

"No you aren't." I got close to him and grabbed one of his arm, trying to make him look at me… He didn't bulge… He snatched back.

"You should of pick Simon… I shouldn't let you on like this…"

"Shut up… You don't mean it… what got into you…" I was on the verge of desperation…

"Nothing… just been thinking…" Suddenly it hit me…

"Andrew got to you didn't he?" He stiffened. THAT ASSHOLE! "I'm right.. Derek he's wrong… you have done nothing but protect me…" He didn't look, so I got in front of him, to look him in the eye. He looked in pain… I grabbed his arms and pull him closer. "Don't listen to him."

"I'm not." He step back. "Like I said I been thinking… and I knew Simon liked you and still… kiss you. I choose him Julie so leave me alone…" He walked away as I looked at him in shock….

"You wouldn't believe what Andrew is cooking for dinner." Victoria enter our room laughing… She was babbling about something… but I couldn't understand the words. "Julie." I blink and she was shaking me. "Are you ok."

"Fine.. But I think I'm going on my own." She laughed

"Your so funny."

"I cant stand to see Andrew right now…"

"What did he do?"

"Nothing." She stared at me in disbelieve.

"You have no place to go…" She looked worried, but I still laughed.

"My father is a big time lawyer… I'm sure he will take me…"

"You'll put him in danger." I stared… she was right…. I sat down on the bed. "I'll sleep on the next bedroom tonight… so you sleep on it… and let me know.." I nodded… I didn't eat dinner that night I just took a long shower and went to sleep… It took a long time to fall asleep, with all the crying… but I finally fall asleep… After I don't know how long, there was a faint knock on the door. I sat down rubbing my eyes.

"It's me Derek." I stared at the door in disbelieve. I pulled the covers up and didn't answer him. He knocked again… but I ignored him… He walked in.. I stayed under the covers, but could hear him walking towards my bed…. He grunted. And I peeked to look at him… I kept my face neutral but I wanted to jump out, go to the forest with him… and help him with his change… Not this time…

"What do you want?" As if it wasn't obvious.. He hugged him self…

"It's starting again…"

"And?" I tried to sound heartless…, but my determination was faltering… When I stared at him… He looked in pain…scared… and sorry about earlier. "What do you want?" I said thru gritted teeth.

"Will you come with me?"

"Ask your bother." Pity, Pity, Pity. I know… but the words came out.. Before I could stopped them. He just looked down. So I kept at it. "You choose him. And I quote." I tried imitating his voice. "I choose my brother Julie so leave me alone… its kind of hard to leave you alone… if you come to my room…" I glared… but I wanted to slap my self in the face, and go with him towards the woods…

"I didn't mean it.." He wince… "I don't have to choose I have both of you…"

"Correction. You HAD both of us." With a lot of effort I pull the sheets over my face. "Go bother him."

"Julie please! I need you…" I felt him close to my bed…. I spring out of bed, grabbed my jacket and headed to the door… "Lets go." I was piss.. Because I bulge after he hurt me.. But I couldn't abandon him… After we were in a good place I stopped and stared at him. He got close and I stepped back. He looked hurt.

"I wont hurt you Julie." I frown and stopped staring at him.

"I know."

"Then why are you getting away from me."

"I cant be that close to you…" He got in front of me in an instant grabbing my hands softly.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have let Andrew get to me…" I stared, like an idiot… He kissed me without waiting on my reaction and like an idiot I kissed him back, after a moment he grunt and I stepped back looking at him warily. The change was coming, so he took his clothes out, but his boxer and sat, down… I sat next to him… When the change started, I just sat next to him, rubbing his back, letting him know I was there for him… I leaned to him, as he was finishing up, and he accidentally knock me back… he howled and I got closer to him, rubbing on his back… After a while he was a wolf I looked at him and smile. We just stare at each other…


	20. Chapter 20

After a couple of seconds he tried to take a step but he just felt…He was really exhausted. I sat next to him and just patted him. We just stayed like that for a couple of minutes until he was well rested.

"You know…I hope you don't let Andrew come between us again… or" I stopped. He put his head on my lap as if he was agreeing. We felt asleep… I woke up with naked Derek looking down at me trying to move so he could dress I could guess. I flushed. And looked away. "S-s-sorry." He laughed and I heard movement… Him dressing up I supposed. Derek heard a sound… I know because he got on front of me waiting for whoever was coming… he was too close for us to outrun whoever it was…

"Hello there Wolfy." Derek stared at him with a glare. I could guess whoever this was it was a wolf. "Nice mate you got there. Hope you don't mind me getting her after I kill you…" I shiver… I didn't knew much about wolf, but they must be something similar to real wolf, fighting for the best female and the territory…

"This is not my territory." Derek said simply.

"Oh?"

"We are just passing thru…"

"Well that made it much easier didn't? Just hand her over, and keep on your path."

"Like hell." He laughed.

"The hard way it is." He receive a call, but for obvious reason he couldn't answer it. I elevated my hands and send a ball of electric shock towards him making him flight towards a tree.

"I'm not as powerless as I seem." I grin, Derek was about to get on my case but the werewolf stood up with a glare and walking towards us. I elevated my hands again.

"Don't." He warned. "Were taking your boyfriend weather you want to or not." I grin.

He charged towards Derek and they took on a fight. After a couple of minutes. Derek killed him without wanting too, he just wanted him stopped but not this way…

"He was going to kill us." Derek just stared in shock at the body… I took the phone and started looking… I didn't recognized the number, neither did Derek so we walked back to the house. We woke Andrew and show him the text… It was one of Andrews friend that was suppose to be helping us… Now he started acting like the guy we needed him to be… We got Victoria and Simon up, and started packing… Once we were done I looked for Victoria, she was in a computer.

"We are in trouble…" She showed me what she was looking at and there was an e-mail from Andrews account sending the werewolf to eliminate Derek….

"A-Andrew? No, that can't be right. Is there another Carson?"

"That's Andrew Julie. I checked her contact list and other e-mails. And there's a response, too." I stared, feeling betrayed… was there anyone we can trust?… A tear felt from my cheek. There was a reason we got away too easily… I shook my head. We got Derek, and told him what we found… We were going to leave as soon as everyone was asleep. Simon took out Andrew to distract him, as me and Victoria looked thru his computer… Andrew was involved, and he was lying to Derek and Simons dad about finding us… we had our stuff packed so all we had to do was run away. We were going to sneak out. Around midnight, we all met in the boys room. But when we reached the door it was locked. Derek try to break the knob but it was impossible.

"It's spelled locked." Andrew said making us turned towards him. He gave a wry smile. Hands with sparks. Derek jumped in front of me as Victoria bided him and Simon tide him to a chair. But he had people watching the woods so all we could do was make it look like Derek ran away… and figured a way for us to meet him. So the next morning we let him go telling him Derek ran away, and we stay with him to get rid of the Lyle house project…. Things got bad for the worse… two of Andrews college killed him and the one he trusted. Then injected me with a needle making me unconscious in second. When I woke up we were in a van… Simon was throwing up bad like his was getting worse needing insulin.

"What did you give him?" I heard a voice I recognized anywhere. Dr. Davidoff's. I gasp.

"It's ok Julie your home." No more nice girl… We were wheel in a wheelchair, my arms, and legs strapped down. Victoria the same way, pushed by another guard. "It's a temporary measure," Dr. Davidoff had assured me when the guard bound me to the chair. "We don't want to sedate you again, so this is the only solution until you acclimated." I didn't say anything, I was more comfortable with my powers now, and I knew Derek would look for us… or contact his dad. They took us to see Simon, he was in a bed, looking sick… My aunt was taking care of him I stared.

"Yes, your aunt made a mistake and we forgive her, and took her back."

"Where is Rachel?" Victoria said behind me. When Dr. Davidoff didn't answer I panic.

"Where is Rachel?" I repeated her question.

"She's been transfer."

"Let me guess," Victoria said. "You can only get to it by a magical train. How stupid do you think we are?"

"We don't think you're stupid at all. We think your special. There are people, as you've discovered, who think special means dangerous, which is why we've designed a school for your education and protection.

"Xavier's School for Gifted youngsters." I said sarcastically. "Yet, Derek is not consider special, and yet." I looked at how we were. Yes, I knew it was stupid bringing Derek up… but I was mad as how they all saw him… He flinched at Derek's name.

"Your right about the school. As for Derek…We just think is best for him to be with his own kind…"

"And if we're all very, very good, we'll get to go there and live with Rae and Liz and Brandy. Is Amber there, too?"

"As a matter of fact-"

"Liar!." The venom in Victoria's voice made him flinch. The empty chairs rattled and the guards glanced over at them, and fingered their sidearm's. I barely notice. All I could think was: Rae. No, please, not Rae.

"Liz is dead," We know that for a FACT. "My mother knew about it." He put on a fake sad face.

"I wasn't aware you knew the truth about Liz," He said carefully. "Yes, I admit it. There was an accident the night we brought her in from Lyle House. We didn't tell any of you because you're all in a very fragile state-" I was tired of his bull crap.

"Cut the lies and take me to my room. I cant stand seeing you for another minute." He flinch and nodded as guards took me and Victoria to our room. As we were wheeled down we heard Victoria's mom voice.

"So she's behaving for the first time ever." That did it. Victoria was so mad, that the restrain on her chair open, Dr. Davidoff told the guards to stay put… I wished she would open mine… As they all were looking at Victoria her mother's lip move saying a spell and sending a ball towards a wall killing a guard.

"He's not breathing…" one of the guards said checking on him.

"What have you done Victoria."

"I didn't." Guilt was all over her face.

"Get Dr. Fellows." Dr. Davidoff snapped.

"I didn't do that.. I didn't."

"It was an accident." Her mother murmured. I glared at her. I knew what she was doing.

"No I didn't do it. I swear to God-"

"She's right." Everyone looked up sharply at me. I twisted to face Victoria's mom. "Victoria didn't cast that spell. You did. I saw you cast-" I was magically slapped making me spit blood.

"Victoria!" She yell. "Stop that!" Dr. Davidoff took me to my room. That bitch was going to pay… I know I was being violent.. But they were turning me into this girl….


	21. Chapter 21

Great after a week on the run, I ended on the same place I ran from. In the same room, same bed…and alone… Dr. Davidoff didn't sent my Aunt to help me with the bloody nose, he just gave me a clean shirt and a wet cloth saying that I would see her, when I calmed down. Not the incentive I was looking forward to since my Aunt turned into a Traitor again. Victoria's mom wanted her own daughter dead.. And I would follow… that is, if I let them… I wasn't sitting down behave like a good girl. I was using my powers without remorse. I elevated my hands letting fury take me, as I knew it would make my powers better, and blasted the door open. The halls were empty thank God. I didn't wanted to start killing just yet… There was one guard coming towards me, I elevated my hands blasting him with an invisible energy, making him hit the wall hard and passing out. I looked at the monitor, trying to find my friends…I free Victoria first. She was a witch after all, and I needed her powers. Then we free Simon next, he was a little better. All three went to my Aunt and free her too, and that's when the alarms went off, we ran towards the exit taking down whoever came in our path. When we were about to reach the exit Victoria's mom appear being on the way of our escape.

"I have had had it with you!" Victoria said, about to attack her, but she use a binding spell on her. I used her distraction to blast her towards the wall hard making her almost pass out. Victoria blast her with the most powerful lighting bold I ever seen her throwing her… killing her mother… she felt to her knees. "Mom…" I pulled her.. We didn't had time, as we ran outside… Derek meet us in wolf form. I hugged him. My aunt yell at me, but I didn't care, I was really worry about him.

"Your ok." I hugged him for a second longer, then we took off. Once we were far enough Derek change started again, so I send the others to get a car, while we hided in the near by woods so no one would see us. The change to human was fast… We smiled at each other and held gazes, a voice made us come out of the spell.

"Sorry… Your aunt send me to give you this…" He handed Derek some clothes… After Derek was dress we both stared at each other and we were about to kiss when.

"What the?" It was Victoria.. I sigh… apparently, we wont share a kiss just yet… "So.. You two huh?" We didn't say anything. My Aunt interrupted stopping close to us, with a stolen van. We all go in and she droved off. But the van was hit by something making the van rolled towards the woods…surprisingly we were ok… we got out of the van and ran away deeper into the woods. After a while we didn't hear people following us, but I knew they were searching…. My aunt called Derek I started protesting.

"We don't have time for that…"

"It'll only take a second…" They went were no one could hear… I saw them arguing, then Derek lowering his head, then a nod… They walked towards us and we took off running I was so engulfed in the running that I didn't notice my Aunt separated from us until I heard her calling me.

"Julie!" She sounded in the other direction. "How did she got so far away." I was about to answer her, when Derek put a hand over my mouth. "Julie! Where did you go? We have to go…"

"I'm sorry." He whispered in my ear, as he took me in the other direction, as the other follow… After a while we heard a single shot. I gasped, but Derek was walking with a hand still on my mouth. My knees wobble, but he pushed me to keep walking as tears felt down my cheek… We were far away now, that they wouldn't get us… Two shadows appeared in front of us, as we halted, we were about to run the other way, when one of the shadows spoke.

"It's me kids…" It was the boy's father, and he was with my Aunt. I ran towards her and hugged her… After a couple of minutes I stared at my aunt…

"Dr. Davidoff?"

"They are all dead…" I nodded and we took off… We all climb in, in a van they boy's dad been living in and we drove us, before the group Dr. Davidoff called arrived… We arrive at another state, then stayed at a hotel. Mr. Bae (the kids father) rented two rooms, one for girls one for boys…and order pizza.. My aunt was taking a shower, so I went outside to talk to Victoria… She was sitting down staring at nothing..

"Hey… Are you ok?"

"I'll be ok." I nodded and sat next to her…We stared at each other for a while when a shadow appeared. It was Derek looking at me with a crooked smile.

"Hey, I though I-" He then notice Victoria and started retreating…

"It's ok." She's stood up. "I need a shower." She walked away, before I could argue. Derek sat next to me. We kiss and then.

"Julie? Derek?" It was his dad. Derek let out a growl that made me laugh.

"After we eat…we are going to a walk. A long walk." I nodded and we followed him to a room. At the room Mr. Bae explain that we were going on the run again this time from the new group.

"Lauren I know being in the run wasn't what you wanted…But I think you should stay with us…is safe."

"I agree."

"Victoria is coming too right?" I said suddenly, noticing how paled she looked.

"Of course.. But I suppose I should check if that's ok with her." He stared at her giving her a friendly smile. "Will you stay with us Tori?" He gave her a nick name. She nodded, and slide a smile my way. Derek and I went for a walk after dinner. Alone. We arrive at a kid of far away place for the hotel. I got in front of Derek with a crooked smile.

"So, seems like your going to be stuck with me for a while." He grin pulling me close to him.

"Good." We kissed losing our self in the kiss. I wanted to kiss him forever… This is what I wanted. This guy. This life. This me. I was never getting my old life back, and I didn't care. I was happy. I was safe. I was right where I wanted to be.

The End


End file.
